Talk:Mangle/@comment-25663420-20141121100614
Pretty sure Mangle is a male. Admittedly, it makes sense for it to be a girl, but most points made that "prove" Mangle as that can be easily and against using features of the game and story. Mangle is in Ladies' Night: Firstly, custom night isn't canon. Secondly, the animatronics in the custom night modes generally don't make sense. Foxy is in Double Trouble, when it should just be the two Bonnies. Does that make it a fact that "double" means three now? Obviously not. Foxy is there to balance the difficulty and give an excuse to check the hall light. Mangle is in Ladies' Night for the same reason, to balance the night and keep you away from the music box for longer. Why Mangle? Because he looks like a girl. That's the only reason. He looks like a "lady" more than a girl, but you know what I mean. Mangle has makeup: Yeah, it would make sense for Mangle to be a female because of the makeup. It's not going to be a transsexual or a gay character, especially in a kids 1987 pizzeria. HOWEVER, we are forgetting something here. Mangle is no longer a character at all at this point. Mangle is a TOY. The children yank parts off him, tear his exoskeleton apart, and then they try their hardest to put it back together. You don't think that maybe all that makeup, lipstick and bright pink on what looks like a clear white base colour was the... Kids? It isn't all that specific at all, and considering how poor condition Mangle is in, I actually seriously think that is the case. It's just a load of fun for the kids to cover him with all the makeup they can find. Mangle is gay: Been through this. There wouldn't be a gay character in 1987. Not for kids at least. Mangle has two / no genders: Scott has told us that NONE of characters change gender in their "new" forms. This was told after people speculated that new Bonnie (or Bonbon, as people nicknamed him) was a girl. He also made it clear in an email that none of the animatronics have sexes, but they all have character genders. All animatronics are male, except both Chicas, using this information. Which I personally find more reliable than speculation and Tumblr social justice warriors. My points: Phone guy: Phone guy clearly know the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He knows how the animatronics work and he knows what to tell the security guards on their first night. Personally, I don't think he has ever worked at the pizzeria, but he knows what the staff call the new Foxy, and he knows how Mangle works. It's safe to assume that he also knows what Mangle was before his destruction by the kids in Kids Cove. And he calls Mangle a male a LOT in the phone calls. And the phone calls ARE canon. Just saying. Let me know what you have to say to anything I just spent half an hour typing out.